Lost Memories
by wordsflyoffthepage
Summary: I might never see them again, I think silently. This could be the end. Hermione erasing her parents' minds of her, Hermione Granger. One Shot!  Disclaimer: I don't own HP


****Author's Note: While writing most of this I was listening to _Almost Lover_**** by** A Fine Frenzy. It gave me a sad vibe. Even though the words really don't have much relation to the story, only when she says "Goodbye..." picture it as Hermione saying goodbye to her parents. If you want you can listen while reading, it gets the sad vibe across. Actually, please do listen while reading.**

I sat there, alone on my bed. Thinking to myself. Listening to the steady beat of my heart. Hearing my breaths going in and out. Hearing the laughter from my parents downstairs. Knowing that today was the dreaded day. I had been stalling for too long. It was time.

I inhaled the warm summer air. Reliving all my past moments here in our house, here with my family, and my lovely time with them. So many years spent well.

I remembered the day we found out I was a witch, the day I left the house, ready to start in the new school, begin a new adventure. How right I was.

My wand lay on my dresser. Sitting there, waiting patiently. Almost making me cry.

I stand up, and have a breathless moment of guilt hit me head on.

_I might never see them again_, I think silently. _This could be the end. _

_But it won't be,_ I assure myself. _It can't. But, at least they will be safe._

I think of how my fate could have been different: if I had decided to walk in on a different compartment on that first day of going to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express, one that did not contain Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. I laugh at the thought. _Oh, how different my life would be..._

But-

_I would never go back to that day and change it. Never._

I walk over to my wand. Vine wood, the core of dragon heartstring. Bought so long ago from sweet Ollivanders. _What a fine wand_. _I really did have quite an adventure with you. It's not over though. Not for a while anyway._

Before I know it, a tear has slipped down my cheek. Touching down right on the tip of my wand.

I gasp.

Steam rises from the spot where the tear landed. Floating up, easily visible in the fog was words.

_Don't loose hope._

_There is someone looking out for me_ I think. _I'm not alone in this crazy mess. I wonder who-_

"Hermione, you up there? Breakfast is ready," hollers my mom from downstairs.

_After breakfast... I'll wait until after breakfast._

"Coming," my voice cracks.

I tuck my wand in my clothes.

Breakfast was different. The tears came when I saw my mom and dad sitting there at the table. Oblivious, unaware of what was soon to come. But I concealed those tears. I sat down to eggs, and toast.

"Would you like some fruit, sweetie?" my dad offers.

"Uh, yes please." I reply.

My parents talk about the morning news, and of the murder that was reported not to far away from us.

I change the subject immediately. "You know how you guys have always wanted to go to Australia?"

My father nods, still looking at the newspaper, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I think you should go. You know, get a break. Relax."

_Get somewhere safe_.

"It _would_ be nice, but no, too expensive. Not enough time either. Besides you'll be off to school soon anyway."

"Just a thought..." I stand up and sigh.

Pretty soon they will be Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. No memory of ever having a daughter.

Off to Australia they will go.

I walk over to my father, than my mother, giving them each a long hug. Confused as they were, they didn't ask.

The hugs were long. But they had to be. Or I would feel like I didn't say a proper goodbye.

Then I sit.

"Oh look! They morning news is on!" mother shouts from the couch. "Quick, it's about that mysterious murder."

My father goes over. Standing by the couch sipping his coffee.

_It's time._

I pull my wand from my pocket. Seeing the words in my mind,_ Don't loose hope._

I point my wand at my parents. My arm shaking, my breath faltering with my eyes watering. I silently whisper "Goodbye..." and then close my eyes.

"Obliviate," another whisper barely passes my lips. Erasing all thoughts of me, a daughter, no longer Mr. and Mrs. Granger, now Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. They have a life long dream of living in Australia. I'm not in their life.

_It's done._

My things are all packed. I just have to leave. And so I do. Taking one last look at my house. When I left, my parents were in their room, most likely packing for Australia. They don't even hear me leave. Don't even know I exist.

I'm out the door.

"Goodbye... for now." I say as I walk down the path to the street. "I'll be back, I hope."

Crying. Walking slowly down the street. Carrying my things, trying to stay strong, to not loose hope. Picking up my pace, glad the worst is over. One last tear droplet sweeps off my cheek and touches the ground before I apparate into the cool air. Leaving behind nothing but lost memories.

**Please review! This took me awhile, and I would love some responses!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ideas, characters, etc. incorporated with Harry Potter. You think I'm that much of a genius?**


End file.
